When synthetic hair is braided, the ends of the braid have a tendency to fray, just like the end of a rope. To keep the ends of synthetic braids from fraying, hair braiders use some type of a heating device, typically a cigarette lighter, matches or a candle, to seal the ends. The "Braid Cutter-Sealer" shown provides a greater degree of safety than an open flame as it is used in a beauty salon, and it also works faster by cutting and sealing the braid in one operation.